


Love Is A Battlefield

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battlefield Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, no fluffballs were harmed, the only person who dies is Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never going to be a better time to get married; or, possibly, there's never going to be a <i>worse</i> time to get married. But either way, here they go.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Battlefield

Rey and Finn get to Poe’s ejection seat almost before it hits the ground, tearing it apart with the Force as much as their hands to pry Poe and BB-8 out, and Finn pats Poe down with quick efficiency, finding bruises and a few strains but - thank the Force - nothing broken, no bleeding, while Rey inspects BB-8 with the same swift accuracy, finding only a few scuffs. Finn hands Poe his spare blaster, and they move to stand back to back to back in a little triangle, BB-8 whirring around their feet, staring out at the armies of Stormtroopers which encircle the hill on which Poe managed to land.

It is fairly obvious that they are going to die. Poe takes a deep breath.

“Rey, Finn - will you two marry me?”

“Is this really the _time_?” Rey calls back, and Poe can see out of the corner of his eye as her saberstaff twitches with impatience, green flashing like lightning.

“Do you think there’s ever going to be a better?” he replies, and Finn barks a laugh.

“Okay, fine, you’re right,” Rey admits. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Finn adds.

Poe taps his ear-comm, which by some miracle still works. “General?”

“Dameron, I’m a little busy,” Leia’s voice rings over the open line.

“Can you take a minute and marry the three of us, please?”

“Seriously, Dameron?” Leia says incredulously. “ _Now?_ ”

“Now or never,” Poe points out as the trotting Stormtroopers start to get uncomfortably close.

“Force help me,” Leia snaps. “Alright - do you three mad creatures want to marry each other?”

“Yes,” says Finn, and “Yes,” says Rey, and “Hell yes!” says Poe.

“Do you promise to love, honor, and respect each other, and be faithful to each other, all the days of your life?”

“Yes!” rings from three throats, and BB-8 beeps approval at Poe’s feet.

“Then by the power vested in me by whatever kriffing remains of the New Republic I declare you married. Congratulations, Damerons - now try not to get yourselves killed!” Leia declares. Poe hears some of his pilots cheering in the background.

The Stormtroopers are near enough that Poe can see the articulation on their armor. They haven’t been shooting much - someone higher up must want the trio alive, damn it - and those few blaster bolts which have been fired have been deflected, mostly by Finn, who’s much better with blasters than with a lightsaber.

“Love you both,” Poe says, and sets his feet and prepares to sell his life dearly.

“So much,” Finn agrees, his shoulder warm against Poe’s.

“I am not,” says Rey, in a tone Poe has never heard before, “going to die on my wedding day, Force take it.” Poe feels her shoulders go back, sees the saberstaff flash out of the corner of his eye, and then Rey’s voice is ringing across the battlefield, _far_ louder than she should be able to shout, loud as thunder and the death of stars, three words:

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS!”

Poe and Finn manage to hang on to their blasters mostly because the command is not aimed at them, though it’s a close thing for Poe; his hands slip for a minute and he has to shake himself vigorously to keep his head from ringing. But the charging Stormtroopers stop as though they have run full-tilt into a wall, blasters and flamethrowers and riot sticks falling from their fingers to land clattering on the ground. Some of them go to their knees, hands to their helmets like they’ve just been struck; others reel in place, staring down at their newly empty hands.

“Come on,” Rey snaps, and leads the way down the hill at a fast trot, towards the break in the lines where the Resistance transports wait. Poe and Finn follow her as fast as they can, half ignoring the baffled, dazed Stormtroopers, and the General meets them as they reach the ships, claps Rey on the shoulder as Rey powers her saberstaff down and slings the resulting quarterstaff over her shoulder with an easy movement.

“I’ll take it from here,” Leia says, and Poe would be grinning at the smirk that’s hovering in the corners of his General’s mouth except that he is being hauled into the _Millennium Falcon_ , Finn’s hand warm on his arm, and Rey is waiting impatiently with her hand on the button which will close the door. Chewbacca heads out of the ship at speed as Poe stumbles in, yowling something of which Poe only catches “...not on the mess table you horny fuckers…” before the door closes and Rey sends the ship leaping into the air, into the blessed silence of hyperspace.

And Finn crowds Poe up against the wall and kisses him hard.

“Hang on,” Poe says when Finn lets go of him long, perfect moments later, “hang on - BB, buddy, you’ve got -”

BB-8 whirrs and beeps amusement, and also pops out one of his little drawers, and Poe fishes out the rings he bought _months_ ago, hasn’t quite had the courage to do anything about until now. Finn laughs, delighted, holds out his hand and lets Poe slide a ring onto the appropriate finger, and Rey whirls around from her seat in the cockpit, flails a hand at Poe until he catches it and manages to put a ring on _her_ , too, hauls him down into a brief, biting, astonishing kiss and then grabs the last ring out of his palm and shoves it onto his finger, a little roughly but Poe honestly doesn’t care, pushes him unceremoniously into the copilot’s seat and says, “Parking orbit, _parking orbit_ , I am not having my wedding night in hyperspace,” and Finn is laughing, one hand on each seatback, ring glinting in the dashboard lights, until Rey pulls him down and muffles his laughter with a deep and hungry kiss.

Poe is mildly astonished that he manages to get the _Falcon_ into a parking orbit around the newest Resistance base without crashing, given the level of distraction he’s coping with. Best pilot in the galaxy, bar _none_.

The bunks on the _Falcon_ are small, but they make it work.

*

On their one-year anniversary, Rey returns from a battlefield, scorched around the edges and exhausted, one arm thrown over Finn’s shoulders to keep her upright, and presents Poe with Kylo Ren’s head on a pike.

“Got you a _present_!” she cries, grin wide as space and bright as stars.

“...Where did you even get a pike?” Poe asks her, baffled.

Rey giggles. “It’s just a pointy stick, and some metal,” she says, swaying a little. “Poor scavenger I’d be if I couldn’t make a pike when I needed one.”

“...Thank you, sweetheart,” Poe says carefully. “Finn, buddy, I think you should take her to the med bay now.”

“Yep,” Finn says, and steers Rey away, grinning as she gestures wildly with her free hand in an apparent effort to retell the battle she has just finished. Poe blinks at the grisly trophy in his hands and thinks that the carefully-wrapped presents he hid in their quarters to wait for his spouses’ return have just been _spectacularly_ upstaged.

*

For their third anniversary Poe brings them home to Yavin 4, still elated with their victory, and sets his family loose on them. (That bit’s sort of inadvertent, actually: Poe sent his Papa a brief comm, “We’ll be home in three days,” and arrived to find that the entire extended Dameron clan had declared a holiday and descended upon his family home for a party.)

Finn ends up sitting under the Force tree covered in children, who think he’s the best thing ever. He apparently thinks _children_ are the best thing ever, and Poe gets a good look at Finn with a toddler in his arms as he croons a lullaby Poe taught him and has to close his eyes before he swoons. Rey ends up standing in the middle of _another_ group of children - Poe has a _lot_ of tiny cousins - as they pelt her with questions about being a Jedi.

Poe would go rescue her (she looks _incredibly_ lost, staring down at the tiny people and not daring to move her feet like she’s worried about squishing them accidentally), but he’s been dragged off by the entire contingent of aunts and is being plied with strong drink and asked incredibly nosy questions.

His Papa comes over after a few minutes, and Poe thinks he might be about to be rescued, but Kes takes a seat next to Poe’s oldest and nosiest aunt and says, “So, you didn’t invite me to your wedding.”

“Um,” says Poe, “it was - a sort of spur of the moment thing, we didn’t really have time for invitations -”

“Spur of the moment,” Kes says, grinning. “Is _that_ what you’re calling it. Now what did Leia call it - oh, right, ‘another of that boy’s ridiculous, reckless, romantic stunts.’ Something about it being in the middle of a firefight?”

“Oh kriff,” says Poe, putting his hands over his face. “Leia wrote to you.”

“Leia wrote to me,” Kes agrees. “So tell me everything.”

Poe looks across the lawn to where Rey is sort of half-hiding behind Finn while Finn tells a story to the assembled small children, a toddler asleep in his arms, and takes a deep breath, and says, “So you know how my favorite story used to be the one where Princess Leia was rescued by fake Stormtroopers?”

Kes leans back in his chair, and the aunts all lean forward, and Poe launches into the story of his absolutely insane courtship and its ridiculous, wonderful conclusion with a will.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, http://imaginarygolux.tumblr.com/ - not sure what I'm doing, but come say hi!


End file.
